


Masks

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Jensen, musing about life and his relationship with a certain sniper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> Thanks to Cougar's_Catnip for the read through

People assume that me having a relationship with Cougar is 'complicated'. They worry that we're both jeopardizing our careers simply because we can't keep it in our pants. Huh, maybe, but lets face it, nobody has the self control needed to resist Cougar.

They think, quite rightly, that I'm setting myself up for a massive fall if ever anything happens to Coug. Well, I guess I am, but I'm also a big boy who can make my own decisions. I know the risks, hell, I've worked out the freakin' percentage chances of either of us winding up dead or seriously injured. I suppose at least if it does happen, it won't be a shock to me.

People wonder how I can stand to see somebody I care about so much, willingly put himself in danger, sometimes on a daily basis. It's not easy, I admit. But, I know Cougar is a professional and I know there are very few people in the world who are better at his job than he is.

I've been asked whether it's difficult to separate our personal lives from our work ones, given that our job is pretty much a 'full-immersion' type of gig. Not exactly a 'nine to five, just another day at the office, home in time for dinner and kissing the kids goodnight' thing.

Honestly, no. It isn't difficult at all. It's actually pretty simple.

We do our jobs. I watch Cougar's back, he watches mine. We both watch the rest of the guys and do what we can to keep each other alive.

We come home, and God-willing we always will come home, alive and in one piece. We get back to our rooms and take off our masks. Cougar loses his hat, I lose my ever present shit-eating grin and my laptop bag. They're just props, they make us the men that the Army wants us to be. And then we remind each other that we're not just Cougar and Jensen. Although its sometimes hard to remember, we're Carlos and Jake. Always have been, always will be.

Carlos and Jake have a totally separate life to Cougar and Jensen. Cougs and JJ are badass, willing to go anywhere and fight anyone, just because they've been ordered to do so. Carlos and Jake? Well they're just two guys who found each other and are doing what they can to make sure that they never lose one another again.

And you know what? Sometimes Jake lies awake at night and thinks about what might happen when his enlistment is up. He wonders even more about what Carlos will do when he's no longer bound to do as the Army tells him. Maybe, just maybe, there might be another life waiting out there. One that involves a house, or an apartment, I'm not greedy, regular jobs where we won't get shot at, a dog that chews Carlos' boots and a freakin' huge bed that is comfy enough to spend the whole day snuggled into.

So is my relationship with Cougar a bad idea? Possibly. Am I worried about that? No way in hell.


End file.
